


Human Food

by Kejonida



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Emmett finds humans to be strange.





	Human Food

The human mouth is so strange to Emmett. It is especially strange when humans put food into their mouths. How they could eat that stuff when blood tastes so much better is beyond him. He knows that humans don’t feel the same way about blood that vampires do, but he still finds it to be a strange concept. Just to see what humans saw in food Emmett decided to try just one bite of the apple he had to pick up for appearances. The apple tasted like cardboard going down. Yes humans were definitely strange creatures.


End file.
